


A Shirt, or Lack Thereof

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: roommates au [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Having a roommate was supposed to make his life easy, but Leopold Fitz was quickly learning that everyone had their quirks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago and posted it on my tumblr, but it somehow never made it to ao3
> 
> prompt: FitzWard + "where's your shirt?" as well as FitzWard + "can you put a shirt on?"

          Leopold Fitz was exhausted – a day at the lab wasn’t at all tiring in itself, especially not when he was only working on sketches and calculations for his current project, and his exhaustion actually had nothing to do with work. His exhaustion was fully and completely due to his new roommate. Up until a month or so ago, his roommate had been his best friend in the world – _Jemma Simmons_  – but seeing as she was now _engaged_ to her top marks, pilot, astronaut, hero man fiancé, William Daniels, and they’d finally decided to move in together, he’d been forced to find someone else to live with to cover the cost of rent. He had no idea what his new roommate actually did for a living, but it was something that required him to keep odd hours, and those odd hours meant that Leo was running on three hours of sleep.

          When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was his new roommate, half naked and doing what was likely an obscene amount of push-ups in the middle of their living room, staring intently down at an open book positioned perfectly in front of him. To be fair, Grant Ward was a decent enough person. He was mysterious, sure, and the strange work hours were impossible to keep track of, but when he was actually at the apartment, he was quiet and kept to himself save for his workout routines. Even then, he wasn’t a hassle to have around. Normally, Leo would have about a dozen and a half questions about the fact that his roommate seemingly didn’t leave the apartment during daylight hours unless he had some important event going on at work, but the only one on his mind at that point was a simple one.

          “Where’s your shirt?”

          Grant looked up from where he’d been reading from the page of his book, pushing himself up onto his knees while shaking his head. “It’s called a workout, Leo – when you do it correctly, you get hot, and to work against that, I took my shirt off. Is that a problem?”

          Letting out a huff, the Scot let the door swing shut behind him while he shook his head. In all honesty, he didn’t care what his roommate did, as long as it was quiet enough so that he could get some sleep to make up for what he had lost the night before. He had no idea what the other man had been up to that made him get back at nearly five in the morning, but he had long since stopped trying to ask about that, mostly because he never got an answer. “No, no problem, just a question.” He took his book bag full of sketches and ideas off of his shoulder to set it by the door before heading toward the short hallway that led to the bedrooms.

          Of course, when Leo stopped long enough to turn back and mention the fact that he was planning a nap, he was faced with the sight of his roommate doing even more push-ups, and he couldn’t find his voice for a long moment. Even when he could, he didn’t trust it, simply clearing his throat instead.

          At the sound, Grant sat up on his knees again, turning around to face the scientist with a curious look. Though, before the explanation of a nap could be presented, he was speaking up quickly. “Oh, before I forget, I have to go into work tonight – it’s for this big project type thing. I might not be back until after the weekend, I can sleep, uhm, at the office. Really big, really important, want to devote a lot of time to it and stuff.”

          The lack of real explanation made Leo pause, though he did nod his head without really asking any questions. At least, not about the project for work that was so big that he would apparently be gone for days. “Okay. I think I’m going to take a nap because I didn’t really sleep last night. You might be gone before I get back, but if you’re not…” He hesitated, his eyes focusing momentarily on his roommate’s defined abdominal muscles before he could finish his sentence. “Can you put a shirt on?”

          That was enough to draw a short laugh out of Grant, and he got to his feet while aiming a pointed glance in the shorter scientist’s direction. “Why? So you can focus on something other than my chest?”

          Leo’s face turned bright red at the question, and he quickly shook his head. Maybe he had a little _thing_  for his new roommate, but that didn’t mean he had to say it out loud just yet – or ever at all, which was looking more and more likely while he backed toward the bedroom. “Just, make sure you’re clothed when I come out to eat so that I don’t get lunch all over my dinner.”


End file.
